Paths
by cherryblosssom24
Summary: What if Kai was a simple 14 year old peasant and his match was a high class princess? What if Jay found a girl he liked before Nya? What if Zane left this realm to visit our world and found another girl? What if Cole found a girl that was as down to earth as him? And what would happen if Lloyd had always liked Nya?
1. Kai and the princess

On a small island we call home is a village on the top of a mountain and there is another village directly opposite the village on the mountain. Each person has a match on the opposite mountain and on the same day a princess was born on one mountain so was Kai and simple blacksmiths son. This boy Kai lived on the left mountain and the princess (whose name was Rose) lived on the right mountain.

(Now let us skip 14 years of the children growing up because all they did was eat and sleep and Kai worked at his father's blacksmiths and Rose went to school)

Rose's p.o.v  
As I was walking through the woods one morning, the dew fresh on the green bracken and rose's in deep shades of red and pink. Except one it was pale and delicate and white. I was transfixed by it so I went to pick it up, but then a voice from behind me spoke out  
"Rose's stems are sharp and we wouldn't want a princess to wear a bandage now would we?" The voice said. I spun round, and their leaning against a tree was a boy with spiky unkempt hair the colour of oak and eyes the colour of hazel with a dim ring of red around his eyes  
"Who are you" I asked, "and don't worry I know who I am so I won't bother to ask how you know because everyone already does."  
"If I told you, you would probably never be allowed to speak to me again" the boy said with seriousness in his voice

Kai's p.o.v  
"Oh, but now I must know!" The princess exclaimed  
"Fine" I said giving in "I'm Kai the blacksmiths son."  
"Well Kai, it was very nice to meet you. Tuesday's are my afternoon off from studies so you will always find me here. But I need some Lilly of the valley for mother" the princess explained "she has some French visitors coming and that's their favorite flower" she finished and with that went walking down the lane picking the flowers and making them into a chain then putting them in her hair like a tiara. All the village girls did this but only with daisies and clover to be just like Rose and their small dark clothes showed the dullness in contrast to rose's royal status. That day she wore a plain red dress with a red rose tucked behind her ear. It was the day before my birthday and I wondered why she looked so nice. It was probably for the French visitors.

Rose's p.o.v  
I saw Kai at my birthday celebration yet. He was holding back staying away from me and others as I proceeded down the river. Then the ceremony began. Farther gave me a sword. A katana to be precise. Then I had to cut my arm and put some blood on my ancestors grave (it hurt) then we went and ate cake up at the big house that I call home. Afterwards I got changed into a plain white lace dress that brushed my knees and a pair of white flat shoes and the flower tiara with the plain white delicate rose I saw with that boy Kai.


	2. Cole and the Forest Girl

Cole's p.o.v  
I stood on the highest peak in the mountains in among the trees I heard a faint rustling. Then again. No Cole stop being stupid it's just a figure of your imagination-  
"Get. The. Frik. Off. Me. Already" I heard a girl's voice  
Well, a damsel in distress I must help! When I got to the clearing I saw a girl in a heap on the floor. She looked about my age.  
"Hi...I'm-" the girl began but was too weak so just fell back down. I went to pick her up and I saw she had a sycth in her side. It shone in the summer sunlight. I gently removed the sycth from her side, trying to ignore her silent cries of pain. So with the sycth in one hand and the girl over my shoulder in a fireman' s lift I took her back to the monetary to Jay and Zane and Sensei.  
"Sensei!" I called out  
"Yes" came the immediate reply  
"Uh...I have a weapon-" Zane looked round the door  
"-and a girl" Jay' s face appeared next to Zane' s a smile stretching across his face like the dopey 13-year-old he is  
All of a sudden you could hear a swishing sound like a continuous sweeping of a broom.  
"Get off the girl" came a loud female voice and a girl flew above us in a massive hurricane  
"Not now kiki" the girl on my arm whimpered  
Instantly I dropped the sycth and slung the girl off my shoulder into my arms (bridal style)  
"One question before Jay comes" I said in a plain nice voice  
"Go ahead" the girl whispered  
"What's your name and how the hell did you get a sycth in your side?" I blurted out  
"My name is Belle and I was fighting another girl-"  
"-me" came another voice from behind me. I got so scared I almost dropped belle.  
"My name is Florence" the girl behind me said  
"Do you know these people?!" I asked belle slightly afraid that the other girl would sneak up on me.  
"Unfortunately yes" Belle said  
"Uh...how?" I asked. I could not see how a normal girl could meet someone as stealthy as Zane and as immature and weird as well Jay  
"Kiki is my sort of non related sister and Flo is a droid from a parallel universe."  
"Oh right" I said as if I understood (I didn't though)  
"Let me go fight please" belle instructed  
"I would if I could. But I can't" I said quickly and then I rushed her into the medical centre  
(Ok this part is very awkward so you might want to skip this bit)

Belle's p.o.v  
"Um I need to get a good look at that wound" the guy said. He looked about 15 (my age) very muscular arms and black hair.  
"So your going to have to take your...Uh..." the guy scratched the back of his neck "...your top off..." he mumbled.  
"Ok but can I have a knife?" I asked  
"Um yes?" The boy answered  
He came back with a knife from their supposed kitchen then I set to work. I cut off the bottom half of my top. Watching the green fabric fall around me.

Cole' p.o.v  
I watched her cut the fabric off her top trying to ignore her ribs piercing though her skin. It was disgusting. But you couldn't look away so I just stared at bone and blood for what seem liked minutes. Well it was. But you know  
"What's your name?" Belle asked after the few minutes of awkward silence.  
"Cole" I replied  
"That's cool" she replied "Cole, like Coal but not" then she fainted.  
"ZANE!"  
"Yes" my weirdly odd friend poked his head around the door  
"Errrrrrrr" that's all I could say then I pointed to belle.  
Zane worked quickly. As she lay on the operating table. Her ankle at an odd angle.  
"Its broken" Zane said as he saw me staring at her ankle  
"Oh but she has to-" I started but my sentence was cut short by Jay screaming and running away from hurricane girl.  
"Please don't wake her up" I mumbled to myself as I watched out the window at Jay running around away from her.  
"Her name is kiki" Zane said snapping me back to reality  
"What the hurricane girl?" I asked  
"Yes" Zane replied a dull tone setting in his voice. "I am done here. Are you coming?"  
"No I think I will stay with her and wait till she wakes up" I said and I sat down and waited for 3 hours. I made a zoo of origami animals then when she started to stir I got up and left, and I let go of her hand that I had held for 4 hours and put a small note in it.  
The note said:  
You don't know who I am but I know you  
Erase me from your memory to save your crew  
Coal like Cole don't you see your already trying to remember me  
Just leave now before it's too late and don't please don't try and wait  
I ran from the monastery needing to be alone, and I returned to highest peak on the mountain surrounded by trees and I broke down I just started crying. But guys don't cry. I sat down and let the tears fall then I left to travel I would move belle when she was asleep and her companions. They can live on a island. I wish that Belle would return but it would be safer if she can't.


	3. Kiki and Jay (storm)

Jay' s p.o.v  
I stood atop the highest point in the monastery watching the thunder storm. Yes I am 13 and a bit weird, odd but that's what guys my age are. I'm not like Zane sticking out like a sore thumb, and I'm not like Cole, certain of my place in the world. I'm me plain, awkward and frankly the one person who should never be given sugar (by the way while I'm writing this I am eating cake) I shouldn't have said that but I did. The thunderstorm has stopped now but I like it up here you can see mainly all of ninjago and the blacksmith shop called 4 weapons on our mountain and if you go there there is a 14-year-old boy, Kai I think his name is, anyway, he forges our weapons. But that same guy has a temper hotter than any furnace. He also has a sister my age. I know what your thinking... OMG Jay is she pretty... my answer she is better looking than that girl who came and almost died on us then disappeared into the night. Cole seemed to like her. He has been emotional wreck these last few days and because we don't have walls we have screens I can see him. He sits on the edge of his bed puts his head in his hands and silently cries. Now I can't help him because then he would find out I know he cries himself to sleep every night. Over what? I hear you asked. My answer I honestly don't know. Hey, maybe it's that green girl... she wasn't actually green but she wore army print jeans and a green top and her eyes were the colour of moss. I have now finished my cake and the sun is now shining brightly without a single cloud. I will give you random updates like that to kinda say what I'm doing followed by a weather report. Back to green girl. She has a friend. I know what your thinking. But Jay isn't that the girl that chased you around the training area and almost got you killed. Answer yes but she is really pretty and you can actually see her body she kinda flies above the hurricane. It's so cool but what element is Orange and can fly?! Apparently we have elemental powers too but we are missing the last piece. I hope we find some day I wonder what I would be the ninja of. Ninja of food?

Kiki's p.o.v  
I woke up, my neck was stiff from sleeping on the ground above me Belle lay asleep in a tree. I don't know how she does it. Then I saw Flo going around making breakfast. Food! Yes the wonderful thing in life that means you never go hungry. Unless of course you don't have access to it then like charities help and take money people give them, then they buy food and then, they take it to people who don't have food! It's very extremely clever. Flo explains a lot of things like that to Belle and I. Speaking of Belle she done something bad to her ankle which means she can't you know. Move. But Flo is helping her as best she can. Flo is good like that. She tends to the sick and helps the poor. All in her nature really.

Jay's p.o.v  
The 2nd time I met hurricane girl was on the dark island. They were living there and I asked kiki out to go to ninjago city. She said no. So I left it. I will be with her one day. But in the meantime there is a village girl called Nya who is really pretty I do like her. Its hailing here now so I have to go back inside and stop talking to my imaginary friends who live in another dimension...

Kiki's p.o.v  
If that creep Jay was a food he would be a gurkin. No reason for it but no one likes them they are like pickled, pickles... pshhh I'm not bored. I'm just writing down my thoughts on parchment. Of course if I was a food I would be a cake because everyone loves cake. So everyone would love me. So that's sorted out. Any more pressing issues... Nope didn't think so. Now I smell pancakes so I'm going to go eat them. Jay and Kiki sitting in a tree... Kiki irritates Jay we're all happy. Well at least I am. I could keep going all day but I won't because in the end Jay dies on the 24th verse because he is rushed to A+E after I shove him out the tree. Damn I feel special at the moment. But now to more pressing issues... FOOD!


	4. robots

Chapter 4  
Zane's p.o.v  
2 years on and we have a new member Kai he is ninja of fire and certainly has a temperament to go with it. Also Lloyd garmadon joined our humble abode and fought the overlord and won so now peace has returned to ninjago  
I sat alone as I normally did on Thursday afternoons. The hail was bounding off the roof. I Felt something behind me. I spun round and there was a girl my age. Her back was facing me but I could see her white-blonde hair flowing around her shoulders and stark contrast to the midnight blue colour of her top and the denim jeans she wore.  
"Hello?" She said in a voice similar to mine distant and plain and in her case lost.  
"Hello, young lady what brings you to my quarters of the monastery" I said in a questioning tone.  
"I seek the help of Zane" the girl replied  
"I am Zane, what is your need?" I asked  
She turned round. One side of her face looked perfectly normal her eye the colour of the sea on a sunny day. Her fair complexion. Perfect. Untouched. The other side of her face was a different story. I was by the looks of it smashed off. Most astounding of all... wires poked out and that half of her face looked like a circuit board ruined by life.  
"So...can you help?" She asked her voice intensifying slightly.  
"I can see what I can do" I said. So I set to work on the broken girl. But this girl wasn't necessarily human. It was helpful that she couldn't show feelings it helped me get on with my job  
Once I was done I gave her a mirror to show her my work  
"Thank you so much I cannot thank you enough!" the girl exclaimed when she saw her perfectly symmetrical face  
"Before you go. What's your name?" I asked weakly  
"Florence" came the reply "but please call me Flo"  
Then she ran out into the pouring rain and then jumped the wall of the monastery and out to the outside world.  
"Florence... What a pretty name" I said to myself

Flo's p.o.v  
I ran and jumped then tumbled to the floor. I ran down to the harbour edge and didn't stop running when I reached the waters edge. Quickly I created a water bubble and ran onto of the water then submerged in my little bubble. I hope the nice young man wasn't following me because I could sense he was a droid created on this realm. I finally surfaced but I thought I was at the wrong island till kiki ran out to greet me, Belle running behind her. Fully grown at the of 17. But she still had a scar where her ankle has snapped in two and a scar on her ribs from the time a sycth went into her side  
"Are you ok?!" Belle said  
"Yes fine thanks" I replied  
"You look-" kiki started  
"-Different?" I asked the 15-year-old  
"Yeah but..." Belle trailed off  
"You have a face!" Kiki exclaimed spotting the fact that I didn't have half a face anymore.  
"Yes well done, now come on we need belle to rest. Let's go harvest some coconuts"  
"I don't need to rest!" Belle said indignantly  
"Yes well you can get everything ready for dinner. Kiki and I are going to get rice and coconut for dinner"  
"Fine" kiki grumbled and we trudged off leaving belle in her tree bed.  
When we came back belle had made up some beds for us and was just finishing off some knives and forks.  
In the trees behind us I heard as faint rustling. Kiki must have heard it too, or felt it on the wind because she was looking at the edge of the trees. Belle must have heard a twig crack underfoot because she was now gazing intently at a certain part of the woods she grabbed her weapon. A double-headed sycth crafted from gold. Kiki rose up above in her hurricane and I created a waterfall that was impenetrable. As the people entered the clearing we all hid. Except kiki because she can't hide. She's too loud.  
"Hey, we need your help" came the voice of a male I didn't know  
"Uh huh and what makes you think we... I mean I will help"  
"Ow!" I heard one of the guys shout out after a minute of hushed talking  
"Oh...why kiki" I heard belle muttered under her breath  
I had to make my move...


	5. The girls and the guys

Kai's p.o.v  
I heard the trees behind me start to shake. I turned round there standing behind me was the girl Cole like, older though with her long brown hair in a ponytail with thick gold rope twisting around her hair like a constricti suffocating its prey. The girl had a look of anger and hatred and a double-headed sycth over her head ready to strike down at a moment's notice. But who would give her the order? Too many questions flew through my head. One of them was why the guys shrunk back at the swishing sound. Especially Jay he went and hid behind Cole.

Cole's p.o.v  
I spun round and their standing with a sycth high above her head was Belle. As soon as she saw me, all the anger melted away and was replaced by a shock and realization. Trying to be subtle, she lowered her sycth and did an awkward half smile, and gave me a small wave.  
"Do I know you?" Kai asked, breaking the silence. Before belle could answer, hurricane girl created a tunnel of Orange air like a vortex. Belle started to scream as trees were uprooted. Deforestation must affect her. After a minute of torture. Hurricane girl stopped the wind tunnel. Belle collapsed to the floor then stood up. Kiki went to the edge of the clearing where a girl with shoulder length white-blonde hair and sea blue eyes. I could feel the change in Zane's mood.  
"Florence...What a pretty name," Zane muttered under his breath. "Who's Florence?" Lloyd asked annoyingly.  
"Never you mind" Zane replied in a protective tone  
Our silence was stopped by the girl with sea blue eyes soaking us with water that sprayed from her hands.  
"I am Florence" she said  
"I know" Zane replied  
We all stared at him.  
"You know her!" I cried "and you didn't think to tell us!"  
Then I recognised the girl. Belle. I looked at her ankle. Yep defiantly her she had a scar where it had snapped in two.  
"Cole?" I heard her ask as she recognised me "like Coal but not"  
"Yes" I replied searching her face for recognition.  
"Cole?!" The hurricane girl exclaimed. Zooming down to stand next to Florence and Belle.  
"Yes that's my name" I said.  
"Cole?!" Flo said "your Cole?"  
"Um yes?" I said not sure what was the correct answer  
"You are so annoying!" Kiki exclaimed  
Am I? Really?  
"Basically Belle remembered you and has not shut up for 2 years" kiki grumbled her hands turning into mini Orange hurricanes  
"Woah, erm look I'm sorry I didn't realise" I said in a loud voice  
"But Cole..." Zane started  
"YOU!" I spun round to face my best friend "how long have you known FLORENCE!" I was shouting at this point.  
"3 hours 23.7 minutes" Zane replied voice as cool as ice  
"That it!?" The frustration in my own words must have stung like venom  
"Yes brother, but why would I ever lie to you?" Zane said  
"Never mind" I said  
We stood there for a few seconds for the argument to boil down. Then Kai spoke  
"I'm sorry but we came here to talk to the residents not have a girlfriend reunion" Kai said  
Jay, Zane and I all gave him a glare that would have put batman to shame. Florence, kiki and Belle walked up to Kai and whispered something in his ear. Except kiki she punch him in the stomach then walked over to the girls who had taken at least 7 steps back. Obviously you don't mess with the short 15-year-old.  
"What's your need for help anyway?" Florence said  
"We have found something and we need more than 5 ninja and a samurai.  
"Samurai?" Belle asked "what samurai?"  
Erm well how do I explain this... no I can't go... well you see kai has this sister and she made this suit and then she became a samurai and like errrrrrrr yeah that.  
"You might want to talk to her yourself" I said, as I heard the bounty whirring over head.  
"Come on!" I cried and we all ran up the rope to the awaiting bounty

Ok so i won't be posting for awhile because I'm going on holiday but i will update as soon as possible


	6. Rose's are red

Chapter 6  
Kai's p.o.v  
I sat watching everyone. Gazing at the girl in the middle. She was dressed in a primrose cross-back sundress that floated around her knees. She had long wavy ginger hair that reached past her waist. She wore a tiara that was made of flowers. But they were all dying, except one. A white rose. I swear I had seen her before but I don't know where...  
"What's your name?" I asked curious to find out  
"Rose...why?" The girl replied  
Rose? Rose!? The rose I gave that to her the day before my 15th birthday and now two years later here we are.  
"Why, I don't know, anyway I'm Kai. Pleased to meet you." I said shyly  
"Kai?" Rose said  
"Yes that's me" I said  
"For crying out loud I am not going through this again!" Cole said  
"Sorry" I muttered to the leader of the ninja  
"That's ok but I will ask you later" Cole sighed

Rose's p.o.v  
"Kai?" I asked  
"Yes?" He replied in a slow steady voice  
"Can we go for a walk?" I said in a plain simple voice  
"Um yes?" Kai said quite unsure of where this was going  
"Ok let me go and get changed first though" I said and I ran out the room.  
As I sat in my make-shift room a small tee-pee type thing the whole inside decorated with dream catchers and voodoo dolls. However I could stand up in it (without bashing my head), have a single bed in it and have a dressing table and still be able to walk around! This thing took up half of Kai's bedroom. I got out my outfit: a pair of black boots, denim shorts and red top that had been a dress but mother inspired by a famous textile lady insisted that we recycle it. Fun. I know. Then I did my hair I brushed it 100 times then I put it in a plait and placed the white rose in the top of the plait and then when I spun round Kai was there  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh" I screamed "who let you in here!"  
"This is my room and my rules" Kai said "by the way nice top" he said gesturing to my red piece of fabric that I called a top  
"Ha, yeah it was a dress but then I outgrew it" I laughed  
"Oh nice" he said "come on let's go"  
"Ok, one sec" I said and I grabbed my mask and my father's sword and ran after kai.  
(Rose's mask is like a buff [look it up if you don't know what I mean])

Kiki's p.o.v  
"Well somebody seems to be getting on well" belle said as soon as Kai and Rose had left  
"They knew each other previously somehow" Zane said his icy blue eyes shimmering in the fire light. Just then a girl walked in she had short black hair cut into a small bob and a red dress with fire symbols on it.  
"Hey boys, how was the task?" she said then she slowly looked around to Flo, Belle and I.  
"Oh, I didn't realise the other ninja were girls" she said her voice slightly hardening  
"We are here you know, actually in the room" I said quite annoyed that some one could be so stroppy.  
"By the way my name is Nya" the girl said  
"She's my sister" Kai whispered to Rose as they walked through the lounge on their way out  
Belle and Flo both look at me. They know I have the power over air and that I can hear everything. That I tune in to hear.  
"Well?" Belle muttered under her breath "what did he say"  
"Miss queen of strop is his sister" I attempted to whisper. But failed. Again  
"What are you three talking about over there?" Cole grunted  
"Nothing" Flo replied  
"Ah right thanks Florence" he nodded in her direction then got up to probably go get food.  
Flo got up  
"Where you going?" I asked curious  
"To tell Cole to call me Flo" she replied  
"Uh you say that to everyone" said belle in and exasperated tone  
"Well I'm sorry that's how I'm programmed" Flo retorted to the ninja of the forest.  
"Oh Damn" belle grumbled "I'm in trouble."  
"Uh huh" I said stifling a giggle. Then I got up to go redecorate jays room...pink!

Lloyd's p.o.v  
Ok I think I'm in love you may say but Lloyd you only grew up to reverse the mega weapon, so technically your still 11. P-lease I get that enough from Jay already. I know him and nya and still together but I think I'm in love with Nya...

Jay's p.o.v  
Pink... seriously you don't think I hate that colour enough? No just go paint my room pink why don't you!? Well not you kiki but you know! Pink!


	7. the end

this the end but don't worry i still have scars :) lol it sound bad on paper

* * *

Belle's p.o.v  
Ok so yes I was in deep trouble but Flo is sensible she isn't affected by something that can only be described as "the kiki affect" it affects anyone who knows that child but enough from me I have to go get changed for training.

Nya's p.o.v  
I know what your going to think but keep it in your head but you know Lloyd. I hope you do. Anyway ever since he reversed the mega-weapon he seems so nice and I think Jay might be noticing that I prefer the green ninja to him. But blue is still my fave colour. But Lloyd is so kind and gentle and he always looks after me. But then there is my Jay who I have been with since they became ninja and I don't want to lose him to that little brat kiki.

Cole p.o.v  
I don't like this Nya likes Lloyd. But she is still with Jay I'm just going to leave. Soon the girls will have to leave and I will have to say goodbye to Belle. That's going to be hard. Pretend you never heard that...

(4 weeks later)  
Belle's p.o.v  
"Goodbye Cole" I choked out tears streaming down my cheeks  
"I promise we will meet again" Cole said quietly. He wiped the tears from my cheeks and pulled me into a big hug.  
"Stay alive" his said  
"Stay safe" he replied then he grabbed the bounty rope and was hauled aboard

Cole's p.o.v  
Stupid! You should have told her Cole but no! You can't say that you love her.  
"I LOVE HER!"  
Well it's no use now is it? No!  
Ugh! I will meet you again, Belle ninja of the Forest!

Jay's p.o.v  
"Hug?" I suggested to Kiki as we both looked at Cole and Belle crying their eyes out.  
"No, to much physical contact" Kiki replied "high 5 instead"  
"Sure" I said a little disappointed that we would leave the Dark island and probably never return to see the girls ever again.  
We high-fived then I got dumped on deck by Kiki's hurricane. I looked overboard then waved, AND KIKI WAVED BACK! There must be something wrong with her she was too friendly. Never mind. It was kind of her to be so kind.

Kiki's p.o.v  
Problem. I like Jay. That's wrong... but it's good to see him gone. Wait no not in that way. It's good because now we can concentrate on training rose. And that's the main thing here. But now I have lost my punching bag... I'm going to go get comfort food. Bye

Rose's p.o.v  
"Bye" I said to the red ninja  
"Bye" he replied then he left.  
Nothing important. Now to training.

Kai's p.o.v  
Nothing happened between us. But Cole has now shut himself in his room and refuses to come out. Obviously he hasn't taken to well to Belle leaving.

Flo's p.o.v  
"Goodbye Zane" I said  
"Goodbye Florence" he replied  
Then I hugged him. Something I had learnt from belle.  
"What was that?" Zane asked  
"A hug" I replied before he was pulled up away from my life. For now.

Zane's p.o.v  
"What does it mean when someone hugs you?" I asked the hotheaded ninja of fire  
"It means they like you" Kai replied "why?"  
"No reason" I said  
I went to my room and started to click through memories of Florence  
"Florence...What a pretty name"


End file.
